More Than Quite a Team
by swanfeels
Summary: Emma finds Killian in a very vulnerable moment and decides to help. During their journey, a series of events obligate Emma to share a secret she couldn't keep from him anymore.


On a summer Storybrooke afternoon, Emma went to do her patrol around town. Since the bug and the police car were getting the breaks checked and David was using the truck, she had to walk in order to keep her routine as the Sheriff. There was usually never much to actually patrol. A fight over a debt, a missing cat, a rebellious teenage kid, nothing too exciting. Fortunately, that day was different. As she approached the docks, she started to see a man screaming and angrily throwing his arms in the air.

"Bloody damn crocodile!"

_Hook_. She felt that small flame in her heart as she laid eyes on the pirate as the sun light shined through his dark hair. Things between them have always been different. After he went to New York to save her, Emma felt a deep feeling of gratitude growing for him. That gratitude eventually became their usual spark, which, eventually, led them into bed.

It was nothing more than a couple of nights on the same week around two months ago. Emma would be coincidentally walking near the docks when a devilishly handsome pirate would be fixing things on his boat. He never had to ask her to come in. It was always a mutual impulse that neither one of them hesitated to follow. She would sneak out of Killian's boat because she didn't feel comfortable enough to let everyone else know about her physical and constant need to be near him. It wasn't until she thought about Henry that she stopped going after Killian. Emma believed that she couldn't let anyone else in her son's life if there was even a small possibility of this person abandoning him… abandoning them. And so, her fear prevented her to let him in, once again.

"What the hell is going on?"

"That crocodile! He stole the Jolly Roger!"

"Wait, calm down. How can someone steal a ship?"

"With magic, of course, lass."

"Okay and do you really think it was him?"

"Who else would it be?" He paused. "I'm going after that bastard!"

"What? No! I mean… At least let me come with you so you won't do something stupid." She was staring at him as he turned over to answer her.

"Then come."

The duo had to walk to Mr. Gold's house under the burning July sun. Not a single word was exchanged. They both focused their eyes on the sidewalk and went from there.

When they got there, Killian knocked on the door as if he was trying to take it down. Emma frowned in disagreement and Killian rolled his eyes.

"Miss Swan, what a surprise. To what should I address the reason of your visit?" Said Mr. Gold as he ignored Hook's presence.

"Oh you know bloody well why I'm here, crocodile!" He grabbed the collar of Gold's suit. "Give me back my ship!"

Emma promptly pulled Killian away from Gold and put herself in between them spreading her arms.

"What do you mean 'your ship'? I didn't steal your pile of old wood. Do you see it in my back yard by any chance?" Gold put his suit back into place.

"You have magic! Don't try to fool me!"

"Indeed, _captain_. But I made a pact with Belle that I wouldn't waste it on silly matters and anyone in this town knows how much I love her enough to promise her that." He took a step back towards his doorway and continued. "Now if you excuse me, I have actual important things of my own to mind."

Mr. Gold closed the door and left Killian with a frustrated expression on his face. He looked at Emma for a while and then looked down. Emma knew that for three hundred years that ship has been his only friend, everything else was just a passenger in his life, crew mates, places, women… She felt the urge to help him, she owed it to him after he brought her back to her happiness, to her actual life.

"Come on, let's find that ship!" She said walking back to the docks. Killian couldn't help but nod with a contained smile.

As the two were making their way back, Emma started to feel a discomfort and stopped abruptly. She felt her head dizzy and her stomach curled up. When Killian realized that she wasn't walking beside him anymore he sprinted towards her immediately.

"Swan! Are you alright?"

He place his hand on her back trying to hold her and so, she held his arm while fanning herself with the other hand.

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"How nothing? You're as pale as a blank page!"

She regained her skin color after a few deep breaths and looked straight at him.

"I'm _fine_."

Emma started walking again and Killian followed her with a apprehensive look. He knew he couldn't win. If there was something going on with her and she didn't want to say what that was, she wouldn't.

They got back to the docks where Killian started to walk ferociously around the place looking for answers. He questioned a few fishermen if they had seem anything unusual but it was worthless. It seemed like in one moment the ship was there and in another, it wasn't anymore. He then sat on the docks curb and stared at the wide ocean.

Right when the pirate felt his hope slowly fading away, Emma found what she believed to be an important piece of the puzzle.

"Hey, I think I know who have your boat!" She yelled.

He turned his head and squeezed his eyes trying to see what she had in hand. Emma gathered a green feather from the ground and lifted it up taking a better look at the object. Such a subtle gesture but yet, so significant. The green feather was the Wicked Witch of the West's trade mark. She would always make sure to leave one after accomplishing her master plans so people would know who was responsible for ruining their lives. It thrilled her.

Killian made his way to Emma and grabbed the hand where she held the feather. She froze for a minute feeling the gentle yet outstanding sensation of his hand on hers. God, she missed his touch, his wise fingers, she missed _him_.

"Oh look at that." He said while taking a closer look at the object.

"Do you think it was her?"

"Aye, that woman is the devil."

"Then let's have a meeting with the devil."

"You sure you wanna do this, love?" Killian looked at her eyes and squeezed her hand when he realized he was still holding it. "She can be very dangerous and I don't want to put you through such a risk. If anything happened to you I'd…"

She gasped at the moment that his touch became stronger but she didn't let him finish.

"Please… What can a woman who goes out with her green facial lotion on can do to harm me?"

Emma was joking, they both knew she was. The Wicked Witch was one of the most powerful creatures that ever set foot in any world. Lucky for them, she knew pretty well how to choose her battles. She wouldn't start a World War III over and old ship. It was too much effort for such a little thing.

"Well, in that case, you should be thankful to have a devilishly handsome, one-handed, strong pirate covering you, Swan." He left out one of his well known smirks. "Besides, I see your effort to regain my ship. Perhaps you're already planning a welcome back party on the captain's headquarters, aye?"

"I want you to regain your ship because I know it's the only good physical memory you have from your brother and the life you had all those years ago." Emma gave him a sarcastic smile. "And, after all, I'm the sheriff of this town. So when I'm not in some fairy tale world climbing bean stalks, trying to capture Peter Pan or something, I'm designated to deal with real world stuff like a boat being stolen." She paused. "Even if the person who did it happens to be a green witch..."

That took him by surprise. He never knew she cared so much for him that she'd want him to have good memories of his past life. Emma always accepted him for who he was and it amazed Killian. She never minded the presence of his hook, the way he dressed like a pirate even if everyone else was in regular clothes… She knew that Captain Hook, this persona that he created was his shield to all the pain he's been through and she respected that, because she knew what it feels like to suffer so much that you want to create a new life and start from zero.

"Thank you." Killian put his guard down and let go of his womanizer version to show her his gratitude.

Emma gently nodded and tried not to let her eyes met his because she knew she couldn't handle staring at him in a moment when they were both being the best versions of themselves. If that happened, she would do it again. She would grab his collar and kiss him like nothing else in the world matter to them. And so she didn't. She obligated her legs to start walking before it was too late. Killian took a second to let his mind off that shared moment and followed her back to the sidewalk in front of the docks.

They once again had to walk under the hot sun to the Mayor's Office where the Wicked Witch would be found. They weren't so silent anymore. Killian questioned Emma about her 'vessel' and asked where was it. She explained that, in this world, cars eventually needed things to be fixed, just like his ship. After they talked a little about cars and their operation, it happened one more time. Emma felt like the world was spinning faster and her vision went almost full black. She braked very suddenly making Killian bump on her. Her hands met his shoulder and sooner than she realized, he was holding her tight with a scared expression.

"Emma! Emma look at me! What's going on?" His voice sounded terrified now.

She did what she had done the last time and started taking a few deep breaths.

"Hook, I… I assure you… It's nothing."

"It's not nothing! You almost passed out on me!"

"It's the heat, I swear to you…" Emma took another deep breath and tried her best to sound normal. "It's been way too hot and I don't… I don't handle summer very well so my blood pressure probably just went down a little."

It wasn't time yet. She couldn't tell it to him since she wasn't sure how he'd respond. She wasn't even sure how to respond to that herself.

He was now looking at her as if he found it hard to believe the words that she said.

"Hey… Trust me." Emma gave him her sweetest smile so he couldn't help but let it go.

Killian took a lock of hair away from her face just so he could stare deep into her eyes. It was his biggest struggle not to kiss her in that moment. He knew how great they were at doing that, kissing and everything but he knew better when to wait for the right time to do things. He wasn't in a hurry. After all, he was in this for the long haul. If another three hundred years were necessary for them to be together, then he'd wait patiently.

Emma subtly got away from his embrace and made a sign with her head towards the Mayor's Office. The pirate was now walking closer to her afraid that she would feel that discomfort again. In this life, there was nothing else that matter to him as much as his Swan did.

Killian opened up the door for her as they entered the Mayor's Office. There they found a very classy woman sitting on the chair that once belonged to Regina. She faced them with a smile like she was already expecting their visit.

"Look if it isn't the _savior_ and her man puppy!" She greeted them. "Let me guess why you two are here… Is it about that old ugly ship?"

"Why would you take away my ship, witch?"

Those words came out of Killian's mouth almost as a curse.

"Oh, let's see… Perhaps because you're a dumb dumb pirate who doesn't know how to make alliances?" The witch gave them her thinking face. "Wait, wait… That is _exactly_ why! You choose the wrong side on this battle, Hook. You stood by Regina than you should suffer with the consequences of that choice!"

"This has nothing to do with Regina!" Emma intruded herself. "This became personal on the moment you stole his boat!"

"Well, maybe, just maybe I had my hopes up for this pirate and he let me down." The Witch kept up her smile. "But then I realized he was head over heels for some skeptical blonde. That was when I decided to give my old, bizarre friend in the woods a little gift, so he could make firewood with that piece of crap or something actually useful!"

"Give him back his ship!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped over the Wicked Witch.

Killian was completely astonished when he finally understood what was going on. Emma had let herself in an actual fight because of him. He felt happy and proud at that moment until a stream of consciousness floated through his mind.

"Let go, lass, let go!" He held her back pulling her away from the witch. "My ship is with an ogre in the woods, we can go get it!"

The witch laughed as Emma's face would go back from red to its normal color. She turned her chair over facing the wall as they found their way out of the office.

"Who the hell she think she is?" Said Emma while walking outside the city hall. "If she wanted to make Regina pay than she should have gone straight to her!"

Killian couldn't contain his smile now. He knew her well enough to know that she was jealous. She was jealous from the moment that the witch said she was expecting more from the pirate and Emma confirmed it when she attacked the woman.

"Why are you smiling? This isn't funny, Hook!"

Seeing her angry was his favorite pastime. Her face would become insanely cute as she tried to seem serious and preoccupied.

"Don't mind me, Swan. Now we know where that woman hid the Jolly Roger and we can finally take it back."

Since the woods were too far away for them to go walking, Emma went to Mary Margaret's apartment to ask David for his truck. She was as vague as possible when he asked what did she need it for but he landed her the keys anyway. Killian waited outside so things wouldn't get more complicated than it already was. He knew David was surprisingly more comprehensive than Mary Margaret when it comes to his feelings towards Emma but, even though, he didn't feel like dealing with that now that his ship was missing.

Emma drove the truck through a small road that ended in the woods. During the ride, Killian kept asking things about the car as he'd get more and more amazed with this kind of 'ship'. Emma would laugh as he didn't realize how silly all those questions sounded to her. Even though, she patiently answered all of them.

She stopped the car from a good distance to the meadow where his ship was supposed to be and they went walking from that point on. As they approached the place a loud sound started to be heard. Killian slowly moved the branches in front of them in order to find out what was producing that noise. There it was, a gigantic ogre snoring at the stern of the ship which was placed in the middle of the meadow.

"How are we gonna get that thing out of your boat? Emma whispered.

"That is an excellent question, love." He whispered back and then he accidentally cracked a branch while changing his weight to the other leg. "Oh crap!"

The ogre quickly spotted them and jumped out of the boat. The creature went full speed headed to the duo's direction until Killian courageously put himself in front of Emma.

"Run, Swan!" He demanded.

Emma didn't have her sword since it was supposed to be just a regular day in Storybrooke. She didn't listen to him anyway. In her mind, she could never leave him alone fighting with a nine foot tall magic creature. She ran as fast as she could and tried to get the ogre's attention. Killian, despite the anger, understood her act as an attempt to distract the beast in order for him to sneak out from behind and put it down.

"Hey you big thing! You wanna play huh?! Come and get me!"

While finishing that sentence, she started to run leaving the pirate in a good position, that's when she accidentally tripped on a rock and fell on her back facing the creature. The ogre grabbed her in his hands and squeezed her really tight. Killian had his sword up as he screamed begging for the thing's attention so he could set Emma free.

"You bastard! I believed you were looking for a fair fight! I dare you to fight me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The beast turned his head to face him and easily slapped him twenty feet away. At that moment, Emma realized that she could, with some effort, reach the gun on her belt and so she did. She remembered what Mary Margaret told her once in the Enchanted Forest 'you gotta shoot them in the eyes'. Before the ogre could fully see her again, Emma pulled the trigger with a perfect aim making it immediately release her and fall dead on the ground.

"Did it hurt you, lass?" Killian asked very preoccupied.

"No, you?"

"Not at all."

"Good." She smiled at him and sighed in relief. "Now let me put your ship back where it belongs." She spread her arms toward the boat and closed her eyes.

"Swan…" He interrupted her. "You don't have to do it. It will demand too much of you."

"I can and I will. I just have to focus really hard."

Emma squeezed her eyes and concentrated her thoughts on taking the ship back to its place. It actually demanded her a superhuman strength but mostly, power of will. The ship started floating in the air heading towards the docks as Emma would set the directions with her hands. The man appreciated the scene with an amazed look on his face. He followed the floating boat with his eyes and even laughed when it started getting down on where it was probably the docks. Killian turned around ready to thank her but it was already too late.

"Emma! Emma wake up! Look at me love, _please_ look at me!"

She had fainted after finishing placing the boat back. The pirate kneeled and held her close calling her name insistently.

"Killian…" She muttered slowly opening her eyes.

"I'm so sorry lass, it's my fault! I left you exhausted! It's the third time only this day and it's all my fault!" The pain was tangible on his face by now. "I never meant to hurt you, never in a million years! I don't deserve your forgiveness but, please do!"

"Stop… Stop. Listen to me. This really is your fault but it's definitely for another reason."

"What do you mean?" He frowned confused.

"Well, you see… The reason why I've been feeling sick all day is actually because… it's because I'm pregnant." Emma took a deep breath and continued without giving him a chance to speak nor react. "And the reason why I haven't told you yet is because I was scared. I was scared like I was when I knew about Henry. I panicked again because I just can't afford to think about having a kid without knowing that I would be whole to her or him, that this kid would actually have a chance of being in a real family this time… So I'm sorry."

His face lighted up like a sparkle as he began to display a growing smile.

"A baby… I can't… I can't believe it." He couldn't contain his happiness by now. "Emma, that is by far the greatest gift a man could ever receive and you're giving it to me!" His right hand met her face as they stared deep into each other's eyes. "Hear me good, love. I could never leave you nor this child alone because if I ever did that, I would be destroying my own happy ending. I promise to love and take are of both of you for as long as I shall live, I'm giving you my word."

"Good, because I love you, Killian Jones."

"I love you too, Emma Swan. Every bit of you."

He pulled her face closer and kissed her like they never kissed before. Every one of their kisses was different from the other. Some hotter, some classier, some simpler and this one wasn't an exception. This kiss was filled with the feelings that they had to each other. They poured their hearts and souls, creating a moment based on trust, faith, love and hope on a brilliant future that was about to begin. Killian hugged her close to his chest as she breathed her favorite scent from his leather vest.

Emma carefully started to get up but he remained kneeled in front of her. When she was standing completely, he grabbed the back of her legs gently pulling her to him. A confused expression grew on her face. The pirate then laughed and placed a sweet kiss on her belly. She smiled back at him and left out a silly giggle while he put himself up again.

"Now come on. Time to share the good news."

"As you wish."


End file.
